Temperature dependence of certain photoluminescent materials may be exploited to measure temperatures. An interrogation unit may expose a photoluminescent target to light, and in response to the light exposure, and depending on the temperature, the photoluminescent target may respond by reemitting light with particular characteristics. This reemitted light may be received by the interrogation unit, and based on the characteristics of the reemitted light, the temperature of the photoluminescent target may be estimated.